


Sapphire And Steel

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jewel Thieves, Alternate Universe - Police, Annoyed Rip, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Multi, RipFic, Romance, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: When Detective Rip Hunter is given the task of tracking down the notorious jewel thieves Sapphire and Steel he has no idea how it's going to take over his life.All he wants is to put them in jail while they want to play with him.In more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small idea I had that started out as a quick fic that suddenly blossomed into a much longer fic.  
There will be some sex scenes later on and I apologise now because I'm not great at writing those types of scenes.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy and more will be up soon as I have a few chapters already written.

The envelope sat on the breakfast bar when Sara walked into the kitchen. It had Rip’s name on it in neat script but was still sealed.

“Aren’t you going to open your mail?” she asked the man standing washing dishes.

Rip glanced over at her, “No.”

Rolling her eyes, Sara picked up the dishtowel and started to dry for him. It was never intentional for her to live with Rip. When she moved to Central City, her dad had asked Rip to keep an eye out for her, which he did. They met up for coffee every so often and she knew he would always be there if she needed help. Then the moron above her managed to flood Sara’s crappy apartment making it even more crappy. Rip had a spare room which he’d offered to let her use and Sara had now been staying in it for the past three months. Even though her apartment had now been fixed.

“Why aren’t you opening the letter?” Sara demanded after several minutes, “You’re a cop. I thought that came with an inability not to snoop into everyone’s business.”

Rip levelled an annoyed stare at her, which never worked since she had grown up with a cop who could do the same glare.

“I already know who it’s from,” Rip replied, “And I am not going to give them the satisfaction.”

Sara frowned confused.

They continued doing the dishes in silence for several minutes before Sara let out an annoyed cry. 

“Who sent the letter?”

Rip shrugged, “It’s one of my cases.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “Rip, come on give me some actual information because this is making me more curious.”

Finishing the final plate, Rip dried his hands and picked up the envelope handing it to Sara.

“Open it.”

Confused, Sara used the knife she was holding and sliced open the envelope before pulling out a Christmas card with two penguins kissing under the mistletoe. At the cute cheery card Sara became even more bemused. Opening it she read the message;

_Detective Rip Hunter,_  
_Merry Christmas,_  
_Looking forward to playing with you,_  
_Sapphire & Steel_

“Who the hell are ‘Sapphire and Steel’?” she asked bemused.

Rip sighed, plucking the card out her hands and tossing it onto the breakfast bar.

“They are my latest case,” Rip told her.

Sara’s forehead wrinkled in confusion, “Do you want to run that past me again? I know Dad never got Christmas cards from the criminals he was chasing.”

Rip opened the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing Sara one before opening his own. Taking a long drink, he leaned against the counter.

“Sapphire and Steel are the nicknames two jewel thieves have somehow become known as,” Rip explained, “They’re notorious and have managed to avoid being caught for years. I was handed the case when Detective Perkins retired. I’m the third lead detective on the case.”

Sara mused on this, “Okay.”

“He told me that they liked to send him cards at Christmas and on his birthday,” Rip continued, “Their way of letting him know they’re out there.”

“So, they’re telling you they know you’ve taken over the case,” Sara chuckled.

Rip nodded, “Precisely. And I’m not playing.”

Christmas went by quietly but on New Year’s Eve, Rip arrived home from the station to find a box addressed to him waiting on his doorstep. Knowing exactly who had sent it to him, Rip opened the bin sitting at the side of the building and dropped it in.

Smiling he headed inside to change for the party he was going to, but it was New Year and Rip had promised his girlfriend he’d go. It was quiet in the house with Sara home in Star City for the holidays. Despite reluctantly letting her use his spare room after the apartment disaster, he’d become used to her presence. It turned out that Sara was a good roommate to have since she had grown up with a cop, so understood his shifts. They communicated mostly via text or notes as they were rarely in the house at the same time. When their paths did cross, they didn’t get in each other’s way and got along fairly well. They also both ensured there was always food in the fridge and made sure the house was always clean.

Jumping in the shower, Rip closed his eyes as the water cascaded down over him before quickly washing. Shutting off the water he grabbed a towel and headed into his room to get dressed pulling on the black denims and light blue shirt he’d set out.

Hearing his phone buzz in the other room, Rip frowned when he passed the box that he’d just thrown out sitting on the dining room table.

“What?” he answered his phone sharply.

“It’s me,” Caitlin said, “Were you expecting someone else?”

“Sorry,” Rip winced, “Just…never mind. Is there something wrong?”

“No,” she assured him, “I’m just calling to let you know you don’t need to pick me up. Cisco is going to give me a lift, so I’ll see you there.”

“Okay,” Rip replied, “I’ve got the wine and I’m almost ready to head out the door.”

“Of course you are,” Caitlin laughed, “I’ll see you soon.”

Hanging up Rip frowned at the box sitting on the table. This meant that not only were they watching him, but they’d been in his house.

Perkins had warned him, but only about cards never presents. Grabbing the bottle of wine for the party, Rip decided he was not letting them get to him and ignored the box. He’d bin it again when he got home.

“He’s not opening our present,” Gideon gave an exaggerated pout.

Miranda laughed as they watched the detective in charge of finding them leave his house, dressed nicely carrying a bottle of wine.

“He will,” Miranda assured her, “Give him time and he’ll get curious about what we’re sending him. All cops are the same.”

Gideon watched Detective Rip Hunter climb into his car and leave the driveway before turning to her partner, “Are we putting the cameras in now?”

Miranda grinned at her, “Yes,” at Gideon’s smile, Miranda kissed her, “He’s far enough away. Let’s go.”

Sliding out the car, Miranda waited for Gideon to disable the alarm system before opening the door. For a cop it had been surprisingly easy to get a copy of his keys. Walking into the house, Miranda looked around thoughtfully.

“Neat freak,” she mused, “How like a cop.” Turning to Gideon she grinned, “Let’s do this.”

It took them about ten minutes to set up Gideon’s surveillance system. They then wandered through the house looking through all of Rip’s things. Studying the man who taken over from Perkins, so they had all the information they needed.

“He’s going to be gone for a while,” Gideon said with a seductive smile, leaning against his bedroom door, “We could…”

“No,” Miranda cut her off, “We’re not leaving any evidence we were here.”

“Spoilsport,” Gideon pouted.

Miranda wrapped her arms around Gideon, “We’re going to have a lot of fun with him. Don’t get overexcited.”

Chuckling Gideon lifted the picture they’d found of their new friend, “He is nice to look at. Don’t you think?”

“He is,” Miranda agreed studying the photo, “His eyes are kind, he looks as intelligent as the reports say and I like the beard. The last two were so clean shaven, they didn’t fit the rugged detective look.”

“I wouldn’t kick him out of bed,” Gideon said.

Miranda’s eyes lit up with an idea

Gideon asked, “What?”

“Miller was gay, Perkins married and…” she grimaced, “Old.” Studying the photo again, Miranda smirked, “Are you following my train of thought?”

Gideon grinned, “Definitely,” she sighed musing, “We can have a lot of fun with him.”

Miranda chuckled, “And we’re going to. But….”

“There’s always a but,” Gideon sighed.

“Finesse, darling,” Miranda reminded her sliding arms around Gideon, “If we push too hard at the beginning he’ll break quickly. We watch and play with him a little first before getting to the real fun stuff.”

Gideon smiled mischievously.

“Miller quit and Perkins retired,” Miranda reminded her, “Neither got anywhere near us. Let’s see how well Hunter will do.”

*********************************************

Caitlin smiled amused when Rip slid into the seat across from her after he gave her a quick kiss hello, “Only ten minutes late. That has to be a personal record.”

Rolling his eyes, Rip picked up his menu, “I did warn you when we started seeing each other that these things happen.”

“Should I ask what actually happened to make you late?” Caitlin said, “Or will I get the reply ‘police business’ as always?”

At her teasing he smiled, “Just had to finish some paperwork before Captain Singh decided to demote me to traffic duty.”

Caitlin shrugged slightly, “At least you’d have a proper workday.”

“Wasn’t I the one waiting for two hours last month when you had to finish an experiment?” Rip asked teasingly.

“Now that was an extremely important experiment,” Caitlin replied with the hint of a smile.

Their waiter arrived and they ordered their meals, Rip taking a drink of wine Caitlin had ordered for them. They’d been seeing each other for about six months now. Neither were looking for a relationship at the time, and both were initially reluctant to start anything considering how much time their jobs took up. But Cisco, who had introduced them, just rolled his eyes and told them to not be stupid.

Rip was glad they had started dating, Caitlin was sweet, smart, they had similar interests and he always had fun when he was with her.

“Do you think she’s right for him?” Gideon asked as she and Miranda sat in a nearby booth watching their Detective with the woman he was dating.

Miranda sipped her wine, “I think she seems intelligent and kind. I don’t think it will last but she’s fine for now.”

Gideon chuckled, “I like her. It’s a pity we’re going to ruin their date night. But I suppose we can make it up to him in some way.”

Miranda motioned the nearby waitress over and paid their cheque. As they were getting ready to leave, a smile touched Miranda’s face.

“What are you thinking?” Gideon asked at the mischievous look.

“I have an idea,” she said, “Wait for me in the car.”

Gideon nodded, brushing her lips against Miranda’s before she left the restaurant, taking a quick look back at their detective who was obliviously having dinner with his girlfriend. Sliding into the driver’s seat, she waited for Miranda to appear.

“Well?” she demanded the moment the other woman was in the car.

“I arranged for a bottle wine to be delivered to the table just before he gets the call about our latest escapade,” Miranda smirked.

Gideon laughed, “I love it. Let’s go and pick up my new necklace.”

Rip chuckled as Caitlin finished the story about one of her co-workers while they waited for their dessert.

“Sir,” a waiter arrived with a bottle of wine making Rip frown.

“We didn’t order another bottle,” Rip told him.

The man nodded, “A lady sent it earlier tonight with her compliments for your dessert. Said you would know who it came from.”

Before he could answer, Rip’s phone buzzed at his side. Automatically glancing down he saw the alert about the robbery and the wine suddenly made sense.

“We don’t want it,” Rip stated coldly before turning to Caitlin, “I have to go. There’s been a robbery.”

She nodded, “Do you want me to bring dessert to yours?”

Rip sighed, “As tempting as that sounds, this could take a long time. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

He leaned over to kiss her goodbye stopping when she caught his hand.

“Rip, you can tell me what that was with the wine,” she reminded him.

Giving her a small smile and a quick kiss, he nodded, “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Cisco?” Rip called as he walked into the jewellery store, “What do we have?”

“Lock was picked, CCTV was turned off,” Cisco Ramon, the CCPD’s tech and cyber genius listed appearing at Rip’s side, “Safe was hacked and they got away with a tidy sum in uncut diamonds, some earrings, a few watches and a sapphire necklace that was being cleaned for the exceedingly wealthy Mrs Worthington which I have been told, repeatedly by the manager, is worth a fortune.”

“It was Coburn and Ryder,” Rip told him.

Cisco frowned, “How do you know by simply walking in the door? Are you psychic now?”

At the amused question Rip rolled his eyes. “They let me know at dinner.”

Confusion filled the younger man’s eyes, “I thought you and Caitlin…”

“We were,” Rip grimaced, “We were waiting for dessert when a bottle of wine was brought over from a woman who said I’d know who sent it. Then I got your message about the robbery.”

Cisco let out a whistle, “They…”

“Okay, let’s get to work,” Rip said determinedly, “I’m going to catch those two and throw away the key.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Detective Hunter,” Captain Singh’s call made Rip look up from going through the paperwork for his last case, “A word please.”_

_Locking his computer, Rip headed into the Captain’s office to find Detective Perkins sitting there._

_“Grab a seat, Detective,” Singh said._

_Rip slid into the chair at Perkin’s side, and waited. He’d only been in the city for five months and as the new guy, knew he was the bottom rung of the ladder. Which meant he was a little worried what he was getting._

_“As you probably know,” Singh leaned against his desk, “Detective Perkins is retiring next week and is handing over his workload. There is one case left that is a little harder to pass over than the others. And I’m afraid your name came up.”_

_Rip grimaced, “Should I run now?”_

_Singh chuckled and handed him a case file. Rip opened it to find pictures of two beautiful women along with a very thick file of paper inside._

_“Meet Gideon Ryder and Miranda Coburn,” Singh told him, “Otherwise known as Sapphire and Steel.”_

_“Jewel thieves,” Rip mused as he ran down the list of crime they were suspected of, “Why haven’t they been convicted? Especially since we have pictures of them with all the stolen items.”_

_“Oh, they send us those pictures,” Perkins let out an amused snort, “And we haven’t arrested them because we can’t find them.”_

_“What?”_

_“I’ve been on this case for three years after taking it from Detective Miller who asked to be taken off,” Perkins explained, “Every time we thought we were close, they were already gone. Leaving one of the pictures you found in there to let us know that we’d just missed them.”_

_Rip grimaced._

_Singh gave him a tight smile, “They like to taunt the police. Perkins had quite the relationship going with them?”_

_Rip turned to the older man waiting for him to explain._

_“They send me a birthday and Christmas card every year,” Perkins clarified, “Along with flowers to my wife on our anniversary.”_

_“Okay,” Rip said._

_Perkins nodded, “They even sent flowers to my mother’s funeral along with a rather nice condolence card.”_

_Rip leaned back and mused on this, “So I can expect birthday and Christmas cards. Delivered by mail?”_

_“Hand delivered,” Perkins replied, “Every time.”_

_Rip nodded, “Well, that is something I might be able to work with.”_

_“Good luck,” Perkins told him, “They are smart and cunning. They like to push and play with you. Singh is hoping, considering you’re supposed to be super smart, that you’ll be a match for them.”_

_Flipping through the file some more, Rip hoped he would be._

*********************************************

Miranda scanned the room service menu for the hotel, while Gideon had her shower. It wasn’t all that long ago they stayed in horrible rundown motels, stealing for a man who gave them very little back. The day they decided to go out on their own had been terrifying but looking around their accommodation these days Miranda knew they’d made the right decision. They were the best and all they needed was each other.

“Have you decided what we’re doing for the picture this time?” Gideon asked, wandering out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, her long damp hair falling around her shoulders, “Especially as it is our first for Detective Hunter.”

Miranda looked at her, and a smile touched her lips, “I think you exactly the way you are just now.”

“Really?” a sweet smile touched Gideon’s lips.

“Once you put the necklace on,” Miranda mused, “Lay on the couch surrounded by the cushions, but maybe show a little more cleavage and leg for our new detective. We want him to be stimulated.”

A shy smile touched Gideon’s lips, “You want just me be in the first picture we send to him?”

“Well,” Miranda gently stroked Gideon’s cheek, “We’ll be showing off the most beautiful jewel with the necklace.”

Smiling sweetly, Gideon kissed her, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Miranda murmured, “Now, let’s get this picture taken. I’ve ordered some food, including strawberries and chocolate sauce for dessert.”

Gideon grinned before she lovingly picked up their new necklace allowing Miranda to fix it around her neck.

“What do you think?”

Miranda sighed, “You look beautiful. I’m going to get the camera while you get yourself situated in the perfect pose.”

“I’m still not sure I like her,” Gideon said as they cuddled together on the bed watching some of the footage they had of their new friend with his girlfriend.

Miranda chuckled, “Now don’t be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Gideon told her, “I’m just concerned he’s setting himself up for a broken heart.”

Kissing her temple, Miranda murmured, “He’s not invested in that relationship. Trust me. It won’t last.”

Gideon smiled before she sighed, “I kind of miss Perkins.”

“I miss his wife’s cookies,” Miranda replied, making Gideon chuckle.

Sipping her wine, Gideon mused as the man on the screen opened his fridge and started pulling out ingredients to make dinner.

“What about the roommate?” Miranda asked, “She could be a problem.”

“I can easily tag her phone so that we can work out her schedule too,” Gideon suggested.

Miranda nodded, “It’ll be helpful. It just adds one more person to work around.”

“You know I like a challenge,” Gideon smiled.

“After we send the picture tomorrow,” Miranda said, “We should head out of town for a few weeks to give them time to wear themselves out chasing their tails.”

Gideon nodded, “I can look for our next target, but we get the hotel with the spa this time. I could use a good massage.”

“Getting far too used to the high life, Miss Ryder,” Miranda laughed.

“I know you need a good mattress, or you complain about your back,” Gideon shot back.

Miranda kissed her and they lost themselves in each other as the video feed from their detective’s house played on in the background.

*********************************************

Rip scanned the footage they had of the break in, which unfortunately wasn’t much. These women were as good as Perkins had said and left so few clues that he felt like hitting his head off the desk.

Three years they’d been pulling these jobs, three years they’d been avoiding and taunting the police. 

But they couldn’t have just appeared from nowhere.

“Cisco?” he called.

The younger man appeared from beneath the desk across the room, “You yelled?”

“Can you get me all the robberies with similar MO’s from the past ten years before…” he sighed, “Sapphire and Steel appeared.”

“You really hate calling them that,” Cisco chuckled, “Don’t you?”

Rip frowned at him, “Romanticizing them doesn’t make them any less criminal.”

Trying not to smirk, Cisco asked, “Why are you wanting the files?”

“Because these women are good,” Rip told him, “Far too good to have not done this until three years ago.”

Cisco nodded, “Good point.”

“Also check with Star City PD,” Rip added, “Speak to Captain Lance and let him know it’s for me. He owes me a favour. I’m going to check in with some old friends in London.”

An email appeared on his computer with some information and Rip opened it, letting out a noise of surprise at the picture that appeared on his screen.

“Wow,” Cisco uttered from behind him, “They did not send anything like that to Perkins.”

Closing the photo, Rip studied the email frowning, “They used one of our email addresses.”

“What!!” Cisco demanded.

Before Rip could say a word, his phone buzzed. At Cisco’s questioning eyebrow he replied, “It’s Caitlin.”

Opening the message, he swore when the same picture appeared on his phone. Checking the details, he shook his head in amazement.

“They entered another email and phone number under Caitlin’s profile,” Rip said.

Cisco frowned, “How did they get a hold of your phone?”

“New Year,” Rip grimaced, closing his eyes in annoyance, “They were in my house.”

Staring at him stunned, Cisco asked, “Why didn’t you say anything before now?”

“Because I thought they’d just replaced a box they’d left for me,” Rip dropped his head into his hands, “I was heading out to the party. It never occurred to me they touched my phone.”

“This could be good,” Cisco said, “The email is an internal one, but I should be able to use your phone to trace them.”

Handing over his phone, Rip nodded, “Do it. I don’t expect them to be there, but we might manage to find something from wherever they were hiding out.”

The hotel room, despite not being touched by the staff, was spotless.

With one exception. 

There was a note on the perfectly made bed with two lip prints, one silver and one blue, which read:

_Detective Rip Hunter_  
Sorry we missed you.  
Maybe next time  
Sapphire & Steel 

Rip carefully picked it up and passed it to the officer standing waiting with an evidence bag.

“The rest of the place is clean,” Barry Allen, the CSI tech, told him, “It looks like they even cleaned the drain.”

“I am really beginning to hate these women,” Rip sighed, “How did Perkins do this for so long?”

Barry chuckled, “They didn’t send him love letters.”

“Does anyone have anything else?” Rip asked sharply.

“I do,” Cisco, spoke up suddenly, appearing from beneath the couch, “I have an SD card.”

Rip let out a sigh of relief, “A lead,” he said before saying silently to the sky, “Thank you.”

Barry took the SD card and put it in an evidence bag, “I’ll get this back to you Cisco as soon as I can.”

“Thanks, Barry,” Rip said, “I’ve a feeling we need all the help we can get.”

Sara placed a beer beside Rip as he sat with his head on the breakfast bar.

“I take it work isn’t going well,” Sara noted as she drank her own beer.

Rip groaned, “I’m a good detective. I had a great record before these nightmares.”

“Come on, Rip,” Sara said, “You’re great at your job. You know that.”

Looking up he took a long drink of the beer she’d passed him.

“They stole a priceless necklace,” Rip told him, “Sent me a picture of one of them wearing it in only a towel then left me a note.”

Sara perked up with interest, “Let’s see the picture.”

Rip frowned at her.

“Oh, come on,” Sara cried, “You can’t tell me something like that and not show me the picture.”

Sighing Rip opened the message and handed Sara his phone.

“Wow, she is hot,” Sara breathed, “That is some picture.”

Rip nodded, “I know.”

“What about the note?” Sara asked.

He sighed again, “A taunt. We found an SD card near it and we thought might have something.”

“Did it?”

“Fifty photos,” Rip told her, “All of desserts, with one single diamond in each. That’s all.”

Sara took a quick drink, “So no clues.”

Rip shook his head, “Not one,” dropping his head back onto the breakfast bar he sighed, “I really hate these women.”


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was empty when Rip walked in but that wasn’t surprising considering how early it was. Sliding onto the stool at the middle of the bar he gave a nod to the man who set a beer in front of him.

“Early in the day for you, Detective,” the man behind the bar noted with an amused drawl.

Rip rolled his eyes, “It’s been a long few frustrating days.”

Leonard Snart shrugged, “I thought that was part of the job description.”

Shaking his head, Rip took a long drink.

“I’m actually here hoping you know something that could help me,” Rip said.

Snart gave him a hard stare, “You know I’ve been out of that life for three years and I run a bar that is basically frequented solely by cops.”

“I do,” Rip said softly, “But right now, I am clutching at straws.”

Opening a soda for himself Snart waited for Rip to continue.

Rip took another drink before saying, “I’ve been given the Sapphire and Steel case,” he frowned when Snart let out a laugh, “You wouldn’t happen to have heard anything that could help me?”

“They driving you crazy?” Snart chuckled, “I heard Perkins used to get cards from the ladies.”

Rip shook his head, “They’ve stepped up their game recently.”

Snart nodded, “I don’t know if this is true but a few months before I was released Zaman Druce was transferred in. I’m sure you know who he is.”

“I’ve heard of him,” Rip stated stiffly.

“Well, according to Druce,” Snart said, “He trained them.”

Rip absently took another drink, “That makes sense. I might have to talk to him.”

“Just be careful,” Snart warned, “He doesn’t give up information easily and will want something in return.”

Rip shuddered and downed the rest of his beer, “I know.”

Snart took the empty glass, eyes boring into him but didn’t ask whatever he was thinking. Instead he slid out from behind the bar and moved to help his sister who was wheeling herself in with a box in her lap.

“Rip,” Lisa greeted him with a smile, “Isn’t it early for you?”

“Just here for some words of wisdom from your brother,” Rip told her, “And I need to go. Otherwise I will be late to meet Caitlin for dinner.”

Lisa grinned at him, “We don’t want that. Make sure you come back soon.”

Giving her a smile, Rip turned and nodded to Snart before heading out of the bar.

Rip frowned at the mountain of files on his desk, grimacing when Cisco added another bundle.

“Please tell me there’s no more,” he sighed.

Cisco chuckled, “Until the ones you ordered from London appear, this is all for now.”

“Okay,” Rip looked at them, he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, “Looks like I have a long night ahead of me.”

Cisco pulled over a chair, “I’ll order the food.”

“You don’t have to stay, Cisco,” Rip told him.

“It’s only Friday night,” he shrugged, “Who wants to go to a bar…”

“And see a young lady who shall remain nameless,” Rip smiled at Cisco’s flustered look, “Just be careful, her brother is very overprotective.”

“Don’t I know it,” Cisco mused softly before shaking himself and quickly saying, “No idea what you mean.”

Chuckling Rip pulled the first file off the pile, “Of course not. But if you did, the charity ball is next week, and you could ask her to accompany you.”

“I…well…”

“It would mean you wouldn’t just be there with myself and Caitlin,” Rip noted.

Cisco grimaced slightly before shrugging, “I’ll think it over.”

Chuckling to himself, Rip started working. A few hours, and many bad cups of coffee later, food was delivered. Finally, at midnight Rip called a halt. With only half the files worked through they had put together a list of possible cases their jewel thieves had worked before going out on their own.

“I need sleep,” Rip said, “Let’s leave this for now and pick it up later.”

Cisco nodded, waving goodbye as he headed out to get his things so he could go home. Left along in the office Rip pulled out his phone and opened the photo he’d been sent. The beautiful woman wearing only a towel and a stolen necklace, a taunt and reminder that they could get to him. Shaking himself Rip headed home to get some sleep.

*********************************************

The Annual Police Charity Ball took place in Central City’s Concert Hall as it did every year. Rip smiled as Caitlin opened her door to her apartment wearing in a long black and white evening dress, “You look beautiful,”

Caitlin accepted his kiss, “Well, I knew I’d have to pull out the stops to match you in your dress uniform.”

He chuckled and offered his arm, leading her to the car. They reached the hall and Rip led her into the party. This was the first night in a while that Rip hadn’t been working. He was determined to capture the duo who called themselves Sapphire and Steel and was spending most of his time working.

“You know you’re not meant to be working tonight,” a familiar voice made Rip turn, seeing Cisco coming towards him with Lisa Snart.

“Just thinking,” Rip replied before looking at Lisa, “I see you’ve lowered your standards.”

Lisa laughed, “Well, he looked like a puppy when asking me to come. How could I say no?”

“Hey,” Cisco cried.

Rip chuckled, “Well I’m glad you did, Lisa.”

“Thank you,” she smiled before looking up at Cisco, “Why don’t we go grab a drink before finding our seats for dinner.”

Cisco nodded, “We’ll catch you guys later.”

Rip smiled watching Cisco take control of Lisa’s wheelchair and guiding her towards the bar.

“I wasn’t sure at first about Lisa,” Caitlin told him as they moved through the crowds, “Considering her record but she’s really good for him.”

Rip nodded, “Well her accident changed a great deal for her.”

He winced as one of the wait staff walked into him.

“Sorry, sir,” the woman said disappearing through the crowd before he could say a word.

With a shrug he continued with Caitlin through the crowds to where Joe West was standing.

Gideon laughed as she watched Miranda plant the tracker on their detective, without him realising who she was.

“Well?” Miranda’s voice came in her ear.

“I have him,” Gideon replied, “I will know everywhere he goes tonight. Are you sure about this?”

Miranda chuckled as she slipped out of the ballroom to change from her current outfit into the gown she was going to wear for the rest of the evening, “It’s time we had a little chat. I want him to know that he’s welcome to join us any time he likes.”

“Do you think he’ll take you up on our offer?” Gideon asked amused.

“I think he’ll be interested but it’s too soon,” Miranda replied, “I just want it to be in the back of his mind for everything we do from now on.”

Gideon watched the screens in front of her from the van they were using. She had been surprised by Miranda’s decision to come to this event to meet their detective but when Miranda got an idea in her head it was sometimes impossible to remove it.

When they first started playing with their detective, Gideon would admit there was a physical attraction to him but recently, as they watched him with his friends and how dedicated he was to finding them for their crimes, the attraction had deepened.

They’d had a third person join them in the bedroom before, but it was always just someone for them to play with and spice things up a little. But their detective was another matter completely They both wanted to have fun with him at first but now…now it was something deeper. A connection they both felt to him that they wanted him to feel too.

“Well,” Miranda’s voice cut through Gideon’s musing, “What do you think of the dress?”

Gideon smiled, “You look beautiful, darling. He will be stunned.”

Miranda beamed and twirled.

“Do you have everything you need?” Gideon asked, “Because we can’t have him trying to arrest you before you’ve finished our offer.”

“I have everything, I promise,” Miranda assured, “You need to stop worrying about me.”

“I don’t like being separated,” Gideon reminded her, “Especially around so many cops.”

Miranda looked in the mirror, so her face was reflected on the camera she was wearing, “I’ll be fine.”

Dinner was finished and the plates were being cleared. They sat and talked about random topics, as they waited for the dance floor to be cleared so that the ball part of the Charity Ball could start.

“Who wants another drink?” Rip asked, needing to stretch his legs a little. At the nods, Rip quickly took their orders and, with a smile to Caitlin who was deep in conversation with Iris West, he headed to the bar.

As he moved through the crowds, Rip felt a sting on his hand. Taking a few steps forward he felt his knees buckle.

“I’ve got you,” a soft voice came through the fog that suddenly enveloped his mind as someone took a hold of him.

Unable to resist, Rip allowed whoever was with him to guide him away from the ballroom and into an office. He was placed in a seat and heard the door lock.

“I can’t,” he murmured, “I can’t move my legs or my arms.”

A soft chuckle came from him, “It’s alright. It’s only temporary,” the warm silky voice continued in his ear, “I couldn’t have you running away from me, Detective. Your mind will clear in a few moments too.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Rip finally managed to focus on the other person in the room, staring when he realised who the woman standing in front of him was.

“What?” he demanded, trying to move but his limbs were refusing to obey his commands.

“Hello, Detective,” Miranda Coburn smiled down at him, “It’s nice to meet face to face finally.”

Anger filled him that this woman had drugged him, “What do you want from me?”

“To meet you,” Miranda purred her hand gently stroking his arm, “You’ve been working so hard to find us, we thought that you should be able to find at least one of us.”

He stared at her confused.

“For a while anyway,” Miranda chuckled.

Rip tried to move.

“It will wear off but not for another ten minutes,” Miranda told him softly, “I know you’re not happy but until I can trust you not to try to arrest me this is the only way I could say hello.”

“You’re insane,” Rip stated.

Taking his face in her hands, Miranda shook her head, “Just enjoying life, Detective,” her face softened, and she stared at him with what he realised were beautiful brown eyes, “And getting to see how handsome you are in person.”

Rip stared back at her, the pictures didn’t do her justice, she was stunning in real life and he found whatever he was going to say slipping away.

“I know you’re interested in us,” Miranda smiled, gently brushing away imaginary lint from his shoulder, “In more than a professional aspect.”

“What…”

“I know how often you look at Gideon’s picture,” Miranda breathed, “How many times you open that message we sent to you. And I don’t blame you.”

Rip grimaced, uncomfortable at the way she was calling him out on what had become a bit of an obsession and fantasy.

“In person,” Miranda whispered in his ear, “She’s even more amazing. Brilliant, gorgeous and perfect in every way.”

Rip glared at her, making sure he didn’t react to what she was saying.

“Do you know why I named her Sapphire?” Miranda asked.

“Because she likes blue things?”

Miranda laughed, “Funnily enough, she does. But she is also the most beautiful jewel you will ever see. She sparkles in every way but especially her mind.”

“Bring her here and I can give you both some new jewellery,” Rip manged to say, “The bracelets are one size fit all.”

Miranda smiled at him, “You’re adorable. The serum will be wearing off soon and I know you’re not going to be silent about my being here. I’ll see you soon, next time I promise to bring Gideon.”

Rip tried to move so he could arrest her but although he was able to feel his extremities again, they weren’t under control yet. Miranda leaned in to press a soft kiss to his cheek, but Rip turned slightly without thought and her lips touched his. The kiss was soft at first, but Miranda deepened it and, despite knowing he shouldn’t, Rip kissed her back.

Suddenly she pulled away and disappeared leaving him sitting wondering what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Iron Heights Prison filled the view in front of him as Rip sat in his car dreading this meeting. It had been a week since the ball and his encounter with one half of the thieves he was trying to catch. Despite trying to forget about it, the kiss Miranda had given him had been on his mind a lot.

Taking a slow deep breath Rip picked up the file and got out of the car. Heading into the prison, he went through all the security checks feeling sick to his stomach at who he was about to come face to face with.

“Just let me know once you’re finished,” the guard told him before leaving to get the prisoner.

Rip went through the file again, hearing the door open he looked up to see the man in the prison jumpsuit walking in and taking a seat across from Rip.

“It’s been some time since anyone has wanted to talk to me,” Druce said amusement in his voice, “I’m assuming a Detective of some kind."

“Detective Rip Hunter,” he introduced himself, amazed he kept his voice completely steady, “Central City PD.”

Druce stared at him for several minutes before asking, “So, what exactly can I do for you, Detective?”

The smug voice made Rip stiffen slightly before he pulled out the picture of Miranda and Gideon placing them on the table in front of the other man, “Do you recognise these women?”

“Ah, my beautiful girls,” he smiled with self-importance, “They’re my pride and joy.”

“Excellent,” Rip replied shortly, “I’m looking for information on them and where they would hide out.”

Druce chuckled, “And what is in it for me to give you information on two people so dear to me?”

Rip smiled coldly, “Nothing.”

“You expect me to give you something for nothing?” Druce asked incredulously, “Did they not teach you anything in ‘Cop School’?”

“All I wanted to know was that you knew them,” Rip replied, “I can work out the rest from that. Anything else I could get from you was just a bonus.”

Druce stared at him, “Really?”

“I know your organisation,” Rip told him darkly, “I know how you worked and what you did to the kids you used to steal for you.”

Tilting his head in thought, Druce stared intently at Rip, “And how would you know that?”

Lifting the file and tapping the door to let the guard know he was finished, Rip shrugged, “I do have something for you, a name,” the door opened, and Rip stepped out saying, “Michael Carter.”

In the corner of his eye he caught the look of horror on Druce’s face, feeling a small sliver of satisfaction and surprised by the closure he felt.

“What is he doing going to see that bastard?” Gideon mused as she watched their detective.

“He must have put together that we used to work for Druce,” Miranda sighed.

Gideon pulled up the CCTV from the prison interview room, and they studied the conversation between the two men. Miranda let out an amazed gasp at the name Rip called back to Druce.

“Who is Michael Carter?” Gideon asked confused.

Miranda sighed sadly, “He was one of the best kids Druce ever trained. Apparently could get in anywhere and steal anything without getting caught. On one job the police were nearly on top of them so Druce tossed him off the roof of the building to distract the cops.”

Gideon’s eyes widened in horror, “Why did I never hear about that?”

“Because Druce threatened to kill anyone who mentioned the name,” Miranda told her, “I only knew him for a few days, but he was nice and looked out for the younger kids. Told me how to survive Druce.”

A thoughtful look crossed Gideon’s face and she began to type, “I wonder what happened to him and what our dear detective knows.”

Miranda waited while Gideon dove into records before hacking into the police database. 

“Did you find anything?” she asked when Gideon looked over at her.

Gideon nodded, “Well, although the news reports that he died, there is no death certificate for him. He seems to have simply vanished. I think Michael Carter is still alive somewhere.”

“Interesting,” Miranda mused, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Our detective is connected to him,” Gideon said thoughtfully.

Miranda nodded.

“Well, we need to look into that,” Gideon smiled, “But let’s steal something first. I’m bored.”

Cuddling her girlfriend, Miranda murmured, “I have a few ideas for that.”

*********************************************

“Here,” Sara handed Rip a bottle of beer, “You look like you need it.”

Rip smiled at her, “Thanks.”

She took a seat on the couch him, “Break-ups suck.”

“Very true,” Rip sighed, “But honestly it’s for the best. With everything happening at work, it’s not as easy to spend time with her. Caitlin deserves someone who can focus on her.”

Sara took a drink shaking her head, “She broke up with you and you’re being so nice about it. Most break-ups I’ve been a part of and around involve a lot more hard drinking with name calling.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Rip replied with a small chuckle. Before he could take a drink, his phone buzzed, “And here is the reason I am single once more.”

“Something interesting?” Sara asked.

Rip grimaced, “My kleptomaniac friends are back.”

“Oh,” Sara grinned, “Does this mean we’re getting another racy photo?”

Handing her the beer back Rip grabbed his things and left the house to find out what had happened this time.

The museum was full of police when Rip arrived, ducking under the tape he nodded hello to the officer standing guard. Heading further inside he found Joe West watching the CSI team working.

“Do I want to ask?” Rip said with dread filling him, “What did they steal this time?”

“Tiara, necklace and bracelet,” Joe listed, “All on loan from a private collector.”

“What kind of jewels?” Rip asked.

Joe checked his notes, “Mostly diamonds but there were also…sapphires.”

Rip chewed his pen in thought, “Hmm.” 

“What does that mean?” Joe asked interested.

“Just a thought,” Rip replied, “I’ll look over it when I get back to the station.”

Joe nodded, “Cisco has something for you in the control room. Barry is finishing up.”

“Thanks, Joe.”

The older man shrugged, “No problem. Fun on a Friday night.”

Rip grimaced, “Definitely.”

Heading up to the control centre for the museum Rip found Cisco sitting staring at his tablet.

“What have you got for me?” he asked letting the other man know he was there.

Cisco looked up at him, “Just so you know I’m only talking to you as a work colleague.”

“Caitlin ended things with me,” Rip replied amused, “And we’re still friends. But I will tell her you took her side.”

“Just so you know where you stand,” Cisco grinned before turning back to work, “Look at this.”

Rip frowned as he studied the screen, “Is that a signal?”

Cisco nodded, “I’ve been trying to track it for a while.”

“It’s not part of the museum system?” Rip asked concerned.

Cisco shook his head, “No, I only found it by accident. I don’t know where it came from.”

“It’s them,” Rip breathed in annoyance but also impressed. Cisco was the best tech guy around. He had offers upon offers to work at labs, tech companies and everything in between but he loved his job with the CCPD.

Cisco stared at him, “You think?”

“Wait,” realisation hit him, “How far would this signal be able to send?”

“Not that far,” Cisco told him.

Grabbing the tablet from Cisco, Rip yelled back as he ran out the room, “They’re here.”

Rip charged through the museum pausing only to check the triangulation programme Cisco had set up. Heading out the back to the loading bay he skidded to a halt just as a car screeched out of the alley.

Focussing on the car, he quickly took in every bit of information on it before relaying it over the radio. With a sigh he headed back inside to finish going over the scene.

Miranda laughed as they ditched the car and ran to the car they had waiting. She was impressed that they’d found Gideon’s signal, considering how well she had it hidden but overhearing that it was by accident, it made sense.

“Are we free?” she asked after they’d driven around for a while.

Gideon nodded, “They’re still looking for the original car. We need to change again since their tech guy found my signal.”

Miranda mused for a moment before saying, “We’ll head for the safe house tonight. They’ll be looking at hotels.”

Gideon smiled, “Sounds good and I have an idea for our picture.”

“I can’t wait,” Miranda laughed.

*********************************************

Rip stared at the photograph he’d just received, relieved no one else was in the room with him.

It was Miranda on her own this time, naked and laying on her stomach on a bed, the curve of her breast just visible. Her head on the pillow facing away from the camera, with her long dark hair spread out against the white pillowcase. The stolen pieces of jewellery were placed along her spine and a white sheet covering just below her lower back.

Rip knew he should stop staring at the photo but…she was a work of art.

After the ball, and that kiss, Rip had spent a lot of time trying to work out what exactly they were up to. The flirting especially was unbalancing him.

And annoyingly, he was spending a lot of time obsessing and fantasising about them. His dreams of catching them kept turning into something other than an arrest and he wanted it to stop.

Rip didn’t like being out of control. 

His entire life since becoming Rip Hunter had been to make it his and never let anyone take that from him.

These women were not going to do that.

“I’m hoping you’re working on something important and not just staring into space.”

The familiar voice jolted Rip out of his musing, he hit the button to close the picture before moving to the woman walking towards him. Dark curly hair, dark eyes and an amused smile on her face, she gave him a hug the moment he reached her.

“I didn’t realise you’d invited the FBI in,” Singh said as he appeared in the doorway, “Not until Agent Jiwe appeared in my office.”

“Amaya is a friend,” Rip told the other man, “I asked if she would do me a favour and put together a profile on Coburn and Ryder. She owes me a few.”

Amaya gave Singh a smile, “Rip and I spent three days on a stakeout just before he transferred here. I lost a lot playing him at poker.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Singh laughed, “Let me know if you need anything, Agent.”

“Of course, Captain,” Amaya smiled at him, “But I’ll make Rip get me whatever I need since he dragged me here.”

Singh chuckled again, “I like her.”

Once the Captain left them alone Rip fetched Amaya some coffee before taking his seat again.

“Thanks for agreeing to do this, Amaya,” Rip said handing her a copy of the file, “I could use all the help I can get.”

She sipped the coffee while studying the sheets of paper with a thoughtful frown, “They seem to have fixated on you a lot more than Perkins,” she looked him up and down smiling, “I can see why.”

Blushing slightly, Rip replied, “There is something that isn’t in the file that happened recently.”

Amaya leaned back and waited for him to speak, listening in silence as Rip told her about his encounter with Miranda at the ball before showing her the photo.

“From what we know,” Amaya mused, “They are in a relationship and devoted to one another. The fact she’s offering you the opportunity to join them is interesting.”

“Really?” Rip asked, “Because I see it as another way of them messing with me.”

Shaking her head Amaya replied, “There are other ways. This was specific and an intimate invitation.”

He sighed, “They’re trying to distract me.”

“It’s working,” Amaya told him, “I know you, Rip. When we worked together you were always so focussed no matter what. You’re rattled.”

When he frowned, she patted his hand.

“Let me ask you a question,” Amaya said, licking her lips nervously, “Remember this is in a completely professional capacity.”

He nodded waiting.

“You’ve been seeing someone, right?” Amaya asked softly

Rip nodded again.

“After the ball did the two of you…spend the night together?” Amaya kept her cool demeanour.

“Yes,” Rip replied, “What does that have…”

“When you were with your girlfriend that night, were thinking about her or two different women?”

His silence answered her question.

“I’ll look over this and get a profile back to you,” Amaya promised, “Along with some suggestions.”

Rip stood and accepted the hug she gave him, “Thank you for your help.”

“If you need to talk,” she reminded him, “I’m always available but maybe take a few steps back from this case for a while. To them this is just a game and you appear to be a prize, but this could ruin your career.”

When she left Rip sat and stared at his computer for a few seconds before shutting it down. He was following Amaya’s advice and taking the night off.


	5. Chapter 5

Gideon let out a sigh of happiness as they walked into their house. The only one they used that they owned. If anyone investigated the owner of the house, it would not lead anywhere near them. They’d stolen a few things in a short period of time, not to mention the teasing of their detective meant it was a good idea to lay low for a while.

She loved this house, despite the fact she hadn’t been too sure about buying a permanent residence, Gideon was pleased Miranda had persuaded her to. It wasn’t a big one, especially compared to some of the others nearby but it suited their needs.

Miranda slid her arms around Gideon’s waist and murmured in her ear, “Happy to be home?”

“Completely,” Gideon leaned against her.

“We need some supplies,” Miranda told her, “Otherwise we’ll be eating half a chocolate bar for dinner.”

Laughing Gideon told her, “I will get everything set up so we can keep an eye on our detective.”

Miranda smiled, “Good. We want to and make sure he doesn’t forget us.”

While her girlfriend headed out to the shops, Gideon headed to the room where they kept their safe, she carefully placed their new jewellery inside along with the cash they’d made selling the items they didn’t want to keep. Closing the safe, Gideon headed to what Miranda called her cave where all her computer equipment was set up.

Another reason it had been a good idea to get a permanent base.

Gideon settled into her seat and booted up her systems, smiling when the screen lit up. She connected to the surveillance they had set up in their detective’s house. A smile touched her lips as she watched him sitting in his living room, drinking what she assumed was a mug of tea and reading a book. Assured everything was still running as it should, Gideon headed to change and go for a swim.

Arriving back from the shops, Miranda wasn’t surprised to see Gideon was swimming laps. It was something she always enjoyed, and the pool was the biggest selling point for them to get this place. Humming to herself she put away the groceries before starting lunch. Of the two of them, Miranda was the one who could cook. They would have a light lunch and then they both would have to spend some time in the gym. Their chosen profession came with the requirement to remain agile. They were not planning on giving up their life anytime soon meaning they had to ensure that they were able to do so.

“Wonderful, lunch is ready,” Gideon grinned happily as she appeared dressed drying her hair with a towel, “By the way, Detective Hunter still has no idea we’re watching him. It’s a pity he has a roommate, we might get a little more of a show since we didn’t put cameras in his bathroom or bedroom.”

Miranda chuckled rolling her eyes, “Eat.”

Gideon grinned, it was so nice to be home.

*********************************************

Rip leaned back watching the world go by as Joe West drove. He’d been partnered with Joe for the next few months, mostly on his request to get his focus away from the Sapphire and Steel case for a while.

He liked Joe from the moment they met. The older man was a veteran detective who had raised his daughter single-handed and, despite his many years on the force, hadn’t wanted to be anything other than a detective.

“Are you still obsessing on those two?” Joe asked, cutting into his thoughts.

Rip shook his head, “Just enjoying the quiet. It’s been three weeks since their last contact and I’m relieved but also wondering when they’re going to pop up again.”

“I can understand that,” Joe chuckled, “Perkins was permanently frustrated by them too.”

“The most aggravating thing is that they always seem to be a step ahead of me, no matter what,” Rip sighed, “This may sound arrogant but it’s not often I come up against people smarter than I am. But these two women…”

Joe chuckled.

“I am going to forget them for just now,” Rip told him, “And…”

He was cut off as the radio sprang to life and the dispatcher told them about a robbery in progress. Joe hit the siren and swung the car around, heading for the address they’d been given.

Rip pulled his gun and followed Joe carefully into the building. The Central City National Bank branch was being robbed, there were two man in ski masks waving guns around. Rip counted twenty civilians all cowering on the ground, including several children.

Grimacing Rip nodded when Joe motioned him to go the opposite way. Moving slowly, he found a position so he could get one of the robbers by surprise while Joe got himself situated.

Rip waited and when Joe nodded, he slammed the handle of his gun across the back of the robber’s neck. The man went down at the same time Joe took out the second one.

Cuffing the two men, Joe and Rip moved to help the hostages.

The door behind them burst open and a third robber appeared waving a gun. As he began to shoot, Rip grabbed a little girl who was in the line of fire, tossing her at the nearby security guard before three bullets struck him square in the chest.

Hearing Joe call to him, Rip fell backwards pain blossoming in his chest. His head hit the floor and he blacked out.

Swimming back to consciousness, Rip tried to focus hearing beeps around him while the sharp smell of disinfectant filled the air around him.

“Detective,” a voice called to him, “Open your eyes, Detective.”

Forcing his eyes open, somehow his eyelids felt like they were made of lead, but he managed to do so finally, wincing at the bright light. 

“That’s good,” Doctor Wells said, “Well, Detective you are one lucky man. It’s a good thing you were wearing your vest.”

Rip grimaced, “Don’t feel that lucky just now.”

“That will be the concussion,” Wells told him, “You might want to think about wearing a hat,” Wells laughed at the look Rip gave him, “Now you’re awake I’ll let the people cluttering up my waiting room in to see you.”

Rip nodded, “Sure. Let them in.”

The doctor rested a hand on his shoulder, “Just for a few minutes. You need some rest.”

Rip closed his eyes, smiling as people invaded his room.

Rip was back home in his own bed, with orders not to do anything for the next week. Sara had stood with her arms folded and a determined expression telling him she would be making sure he followed the doctor’s orders.

To be honest, Rip had no intentions of trying to go back to work. His chest still hurt and so did his head. Not to mention it was nice to have a few days to relax and do nothing.

He was laying just listening to music, letting it wash over him as the ‘really good’ painkillers he had been given started to kick on. Sara was at work, so he had peace for another few hours and she was bringing dinner back for them both.

In the haze of the painkillers, Rip felt a presence in the room with him. Forcing his eyes open Rip caught a flash of raven black hair before the bed sank when someone sat on it.

“Our poor detective,” Miranda’s voice came, and a gentle hand caressed his cheek.

“So brave,” another voice said, which Rip deduced very quickly was Gideon Ryder, “And selfless.”

Rip tried to focus, “What?”

“Sh,” Miranda breathed, “You’re currently on medical leave. You don’t have to think about arresting us while you’re injured.”

“We just wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt too badly,” Gideon took over, her fingers sliding through his hair.

Part of him knew he should care that the two women he was trying to capture were here, but the painkillers he was on made him lethargic and a little bit dopey. The two beautiful woman he was chasing were sitting on either side of him and he just couldn’t manage the energy to try to arrest them. Then they were lying beside him wrapping an arm over him, cuddling close to him under the covers.

Rip sighed softly, feeling the two women brush kisses against his cheeks, neck and chest while their hands were sliding across his body. He drifted slowly enjoying their touches, his brain floating away on the cloud of medication, jumping awake to find he was alone.

With a grimace he wondered if they’d really been there or if his drug-fuelled imagination had played tricks on him.

*********************************************

Rip was back to work and found a pile of files sitting on his desk.

“London sent you some presents,” Cisco said appearing in the doorway with two coffees in his hand, “Welcome back.”

Taking the offered coffee Rip smiled, “Thanks, Cisco. No rest for the wicked I guess.”

The younger man grinned at him before disappearing, leaving Rip alone with his coffee, a pile of files and the case he was now determined to solve more than ever.

Taking a seat, he started to work.

Feeling a presence near him Rip looked up, surprised to see Sara standing there.

“What are you doing here?” he asked closing the file he had been reading.

She smirked stepping into the office, “I thought I’d come see if you’re received anymore racy pictures.”

Rip frowned at her.

“Just came to check up on you,” she admitted laughing at his expression, “Since it’s your first day back.”

“I’m fine,” he assured, “My ribs are only a little sore and the headache is gone completely.”

Sara nodded, “Good. Then you can take me for lunch”

“An ulterior motive,” Rip laughed. He stood and they were about to leave when Captain Singh appeared in the doorway.

“Sorry to interrupt your lunch plans,” Singh said, “But Zaman Druce’s lawyer has just called. Druce wants to talk to you. He says he can help you find Sapphire and Steel.”

Rip smiled to himself, “Took him less time than I expected. Sorry, Sara I’ll have to take a rain check on lunch.”

Stepping into Iron Heights Rip nodded to the guard at the gate, checking in his gun as he signed in. Each step allowed him to centre himself before seeing Druce again.

Entering the room, Rip saw Zaman Druce sitting with his lawyer waiting for him. Rip took his seat and waited in silence.

“Detective Hunter,” the lawyer, a slimy man called Eobard Thawne, said, “My client is willing to speak to you in exchange for the information you have on Michael Carter.”

Rip pretended to muse on this, before he finally nodded, “Okay.”

“Before he will speak,” Thawne continued, “All recording equipment must be turned off.”

“Why?”

“You know how smart these women are,” Thawne stated, “My client feels it is safer for him if they are not aware that he has given you information on them. It is not beyond them to tap into the system and find out that he has spoken to you.”

Thinking this over Rip finally nodded, “I will agree to that, but you have to provide me with your information first and then I will give you what I know.”

Thawne and Druce spoke quietly before Thawne nodded, “Those terms are acceptable.”

Rip stepped outside and spoke to the guard quickly, returning he watched the camera and nodded as soon as the light turned off.

“Alright, cameras are off,” Rip said, “What do you have for me?”

Druce leaned forward, “Miranda appears to be the one who is in charge, and in many ways, she is but she is utterly devoted to Gideon. Don’t go after them together, your best chance of getting them both is Gideon.”

“Really?” Rip asked.

Druce smiled leaning back as he reminisced, “When she turned sixteen, I decided it was time for Gideon to learn some other skills in addition to her brilliant mind. You’ve seen how beautiful she is, even at sixteen she was stunning. One of my business partners was very taken by her…”

“Get to the point,” Rip told him sharply, sickened by this man.

Druce smirked, “Miranda refused to let it happen and I lost a business partner. I learned that day never to separate them. If you want them both go after Gideon. Get her and Miranda will follow you to the ends of the Earth to get her back.”

“How do you suggest I do that?” Rip asked.

Druce smiled amused, “Gideon has a few interests. Jewellery is one, that girl loves anything shiny or that sparkles, but she has a weakness for new forms of technology. Find something new, something that will pique her interest and she’ll come to you then you trap her. Once you have her, Miranda will follow.”

Rip mused on this for a moment before he nodded, “Okay.”

“Now,” Druce stated sharply, “Your part of our deal.”

Standing Rip shrugged, “All I know is Michael Carter died the day after you threw him off a roof.”

Druce glared at him, “What?”

Rip smiled blithely.

“You said you knew something about Michael Carter,” Druce snapped.

“Think about that,” Rip stated amused, “I only said I had a name for you. Thank you for your co-operation, Mr Druce.”

Without losing his smile, Rip walked out hearing Druce yell after him angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

Rip took the beer Leonard set in front of him, “Thanks.”

“This is your free birthday drink,” Leonard said, “Make the most of it.”

Chuckling he turned to watch the rest of the people in the bar, almost every one of them was a cop. Which, considering who Leonard Snart used to be, still amused Rip.

“And here is the birthday boy,” Sara called with a grin as she bounced into the bar, “Happy Birthday, Roomie.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “I really hate when you do the pretend peppy act.”

“Why do you think I do it?” she asked amused, turning to the bar she grinned at Leonard who handed her a beer, “Are you planning on doing something fun tonight or are you being your usual boring self and having one drink only?”

Rip chuckled, “I’m having one drink and, as my mother is going to call in about an hour, I am going to go home to talk to her then I am going to read my book in peace.”

“So, usual boring self,” Sara rolled her eyes.

“Exactly,” he smiled.

Chuckling Sara shook her head, “Then I will drink for you.”

“There’s my boy,” Mary Xavier called when the video-call connected, “Happy Birthday, dear.”

Rip gave her a smile back, “Thank you, Mother. I got your present, which I’ll probably have to hide from Sara.”

“Well, the one good thing Jonah taught you was the love of a decent scotch,” she teased before asking, “How are things in Central City?”

Rip shrugged, “Not bad but…”

“But?” she asked concerned.

“A case I’m working on is driving me a little crazy. It also meant I had to speak to Zaman Druce,” Rip told her.

Concern covered his mother’s face, “You spoke with him? Did he know who you are?”

“He didn’t recognise me,” Rip assured her, “Either time I saw him.”

“What about this case is so important that you would deliberately put yourself in the same room as that…” she trailed off for a second with disgust before finishing, “Man?”

“The two women I’m chasing used to work for him,” Rip explained, “I needed to try to get information on them out of him.”

She frowned again, “Be careful, darling. I know you’re an adult now and there is no need for you to fear him but what that piece of filth did to you…”

“I don’t need to see him again, Mother,” Rip promised, “You don’t have to worry.”

A warm smile covered her face, “I always worry about you. Especially since you decided to become a police officer.”

Rip smiled at her, “I’m always careful. I promise.”

“Well, I’m hoping to come see you soon,” she told him, “I love you, dear.”

“Love you too.”

Hanging up with his mother, Rip smiled to himself. He missed her. She couldn’t visit often because she had responsibilities, and he rarely made it back to London, but they talked as often as they could.

She was his adopted mother, Rip had never known his real one, but she had taken him in when the person he trusted above all in the world betrayed him in the most horrible way. He’d been ten years old, in pain and angry when Mary Xavier walked into his life. Taking the abuse that he gave without blinking, bringing him things to keep him occupied and challenging him. She was the first person in the world never to let him down and the day she took him into her home, he had held his breath expecting it to be taken away. Rip was sceptical at first but because she was so patient and loving, he started to believe it was real.

It wasn’t that late, but Rip had an early shift so decided to grab a mug of tea and read in bed for an hour or so. Setting the mug on his bedside cabinet he leaned back on the bed against his pillows and was about to shut down his laptop when it pinged letting him know a message had arrived.

He smiled slightly to see it was a birthday message from Caitlin, opening it he grimaced at the message that appeared.

_Happy Birthday,_ Detective, it read,  
_We have a present for you. You may want to close this down and delete it instantly but if you do, or if you don’t watch the entire present, then a virus will be sent to everyone in your contacts list. And it is a nasty one._  
Click on the link, Detective and enjoy your present.  
Sapphire & Steel.

Rip frowned but knew he had no choice but to follow their instructions. He knew how good Gideon Ryder was with computers and, although he was no slouch in that area, without some idea of what programme she’d used he knew he had to do what they said.

Taking a breath, he clicked the link.

Miranda and Gideon’s faces appeared on the screen before him. 

“We have a present for you, Detective,” Miranda smiled at him, “I know, from that kiss you gave me, that you’re interested. So, we thought we’d let you see exactly what you can look forward to when you join us.”

Rip’s eyes widened as the shot moved back and there the two women were, on a large bed naked. All the blood rushed from his brain as he watched them kiss, touching one another moaning in pleasure. He knew he could simply turn the screen to face the wall, turn the volume down. They wouldn’t know and it would play out.

But he couldn’t look away.

For the past few months Rip had found himself fantasising about these two women, and now they were showing him everything he’d dreamed of.

The camera angle changed and this time it only showed Gideon, laying back on a pillow with one hand on her breast while the other was splayed across the white silken sheets, fingers gripping the material, her lips were parted and soft noises of enjoyment filled the room from whatever Miranda was doing out of shot. Without thought Rip slid his hand down under his covers, stroking himself in time with the gasps of the woman undulating in the throes of pleasure on the screen before him. Gideon suddenly let out a cry as she climaxed and Rip joined her, breathing heavily.

“I told you she sparkles,” Miranda appeared again, smiling smugly, “Hope you enjoyed your present. Now you’ve seen this, it’ll delete itself. If you want an encore performance come and find us, Detective. I promise it’s an even better live show and the next time it can be interactive.”

The screen moved again showing them laying together on the bed wrapped around one another.

“Come and join us,” Miranda finished, “There’s plenty of room for you in our bed, Detective.”

The screen went blank.

Rip stared at the screen for several minutes before he went for a very cold shower.

*********************************************

Gideon smiled as they walked through the mall in Star City. 

The jewellery store they were looking at as their next target had some beautiful pieces, but it was also close to an amazing bakery which made chocolate cakes that Gideon could eat all day every day.

“What do you think,” Miranda asked as they strolled.

“Very simple security system,” Gideon mused, “I could get through it in my sleep. The safe a child could open. But they have some pretty, pretty trinkets for us.”

Miranda chuckled, “How long do you need to prepare?”

“Another day,” Gideon replied, “It’s an easy security system.”

They continued to the bakery where Gideon took a seat in the window seat while Miranda went to get them tea and cake. Gideon wasn’t allowed to because she took about an hour to choose after she saw the selection. Miranda knew what Gideon liked and made it easier by giving her one choice as well as a taste of whatever Miranda got to eat.

Watching the store, Gideon frowned as she watched several men appear with several large boxes all with a security logo she didn’t recognise.

“Interesting,” she mused, pulling out her tablet and hacking into the CCTV feed in the store.

“What is?” Miranda appeared with their tea and cake.

Gideon grimaced, “They’re upgrading their security.”

“Inconvenient,” Miranda mused.

“I know,” Gideon said, “But it might be something fun. I don’t recognise the logo. It could be a new system. One I haven’t seen before.”

Miranda chuckled, “I love how excited this makes you, but it does mess with our plans.”

“I’m watching them,” Gideon told her, “But I will have to go into the store to check if there is anything below the CCTV camera I’m tapped into.”

A small frown covered Miranda’s face, “Is that absolutely necessary?”

“I’m afraid so,” Gideon told her, “And you can’t come with me. I need to be discreet. I’ll meet you back at the hotel.”

Miranda grimaced but nodded, “Let’s finish our tea first. Make sure there are less people around.”

“Yes, dear.”

Rip stood watching the two women he had been chasing as they sat drinking their tea. He had been meticulous setting up this sting. He needed jewellery that was expensive enough and belonged to someone they felt deserved to have it stolen from. He’d ensured one of the pieces had sapphires in it since they were always extra enticing to Gideon. This was something he’d noticed going through all the files he had of everything they’d ever stolen. A security system that was easy enough for Gideon to be relaxed about and then he had the ‘new’ system installed.

They were so close to him right now, so close he could attempt arrest them now but there were too many variables here and there was the possibility they could get away. He wasn’t going to lose his chance to catch them.

After the video they’d sent him on his birthday, Rip’s dreams every night were X-rated, and he had to arrest them to get them out of his life so he could get back to normal.

Lance wasn’t happy about Rip’s plan, neither was Singh but he knew this was the best idea. He needed to get Gideon, and then put her in an environment he could control to capture Miranda. He would have them both, and he could forget all about them.

Finally, Gideon finished her tea and stood, giving Miranda a quick kiss before she walked out the bakery. Rip had declined any additional support so couldn’t have anyone tail Miranda, he also didn’t want her to be tipped off that the police were watching them because that could ruin his plan. Walking softly, he instead followed Gideon.

She didn’t head directly for the jewellery store, instead walked around the stores looking in windows. Not only beautiful, Gideon seemed to just enjoy life from the way she smiled as she wandered. Rip frowned seeing her steal a lipstick and forced himself to stay back until she got to the jewellery store where he could control the only escape routes she could possibly have.

Gideon buzzed around, staying close to the jewellery store to keep an eye out for when the new security system was installed, and the store would be empty. She loved this time. Planning a job, finding everything they needed so that they could get their prize.

She sometimes wondered what she would have done if her parents hadn’t died, if she hadn’t been found by Druce who taught her to steal and lie. But then she knew she probably wouldn’t have met Miranda.

Despite the bad things she’d seen and done, Miranda’s love negated it all.

Finally, the people installing the new security system left the store, Gideon moved closer and saw only two people in the store. One with their head in what appeared to be an instruction manual. Walking into the store Gideon instantly turned to look at the pendants near the front door. Moving slowly around she scanned the new system, frowning after a few moments as the realisation that something was wrong hit her.

Forcing herself to remain calm, Gideon started for the door stopping as Detective Rip Hunter appeared in front of her, his gun raised.

“Hello, Miss Ryder,” he smiled slightly, “You are under arrest.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rip stood waiting as Lance and Singh spoke over phone.

Glancing out into the bullpen, he saw the petite form of Gideon Ryder handcuffed to one of the desks just outside the Captain’s office. Despite the fact she was in custody, Gideon was sitting unruffled smiling at him anytime he looked over at him.

The memory of her naked, moaning in pleasure flickered through his mind and Rip resolutely turned away to focus on the man on the phone.

“Okay, Detective,” Lance said, “We have agreed to let your plan play out. Not that I like it, but you’ve proven yourself to both me and Singh, so you’ve got the benefit of the doubt.”

Rip nodded, “Thank you, sir.”

“Just be careful, Rip,” Lance said, “This is a risky plan.”

“I know,” Rip replied, “But I’m sure it will work. This will let me finally catch, Sapphire and Steel.”

Gideon looked around the hotel room she was led into by the uniformed officer. She turned looking around the room, taking in everything. Smiling brightly when their detective walked in, looking serious.

He spoke briefly to the officer before the other man passed Rip a key and left them alone. Rip locked the door and sent a text quickly before turning to Gideon.

“The handcuffs are kinky,” she purred when he stepped behind her to unlock them, “My safe word is ‘Captain’.”

He ignored her, “Get comfortable. We’ll be here for a while.”

A slow smile covered her face, “How comfortable do you want to get?”

“If you’re hungry there’s some sandwiches in the minibar along with some bottles of water,” he stated.

“Come on, Detective,” she laughed, “You have me all to yourself in a hotel room with a lovely big bed for us to play on.”

He resolutely ignored her and checked the doors to the balcony were locked before he took a seat on one of the chairs. Gideon sat on the bed, crossing her legs and smiling at the man.

She knew Miranda would come for her, the love she shared with Miranda was the one permanent thing in her life and Gideon knew that Miranda wouldn’t leave her in custody of the police. Gideon just had to make sure she wouldn’t be caught doing so. Standing she started to the bathroom.

“Aren’t you coming with me?” she asked when Rip didn’t move.

“There’s no window and I removed anything you can use as a weapon,” Rip stated, “Take your time.”

Once alone Gideon removed her shoes and underwear, she checked her hair and pulled her blouse back on, fixing it so she was showing plenty of cleavage before returning to the main room where their Detective waited. She could see him trying not to look at her but knowing he’d seen his birthday present it was obvious he was sneaking glances at her. 

Miranda would be able to get into the hotel room but Gideon needed to distract their detective so he wouldn’t be able to call for the officers he had guarding the room when she did. And if she had a little fun at the same time, all the better. Miranda wouldn’t mind if Gideon had a taste of their detective without her, just as Gideon wouldn’t if Miranda was in her place.

“So,” Gideon said, leaving the bathroom she walked across the room to the doors leading to the balcony, turning the key so that it sat straight in the lock, “Did you enjoy your birthday present?”

Rip flushed as he moved to make sure she hadn’t unlocked the doors but didn’t touch the key, “No.”

“Really?” she stepped closer to him, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt, “Because I enjoyed it. Every time Miranda touched me or kissed me, I was thinking of you. Imagining the touch of your fingers across my skin, your lips on mine and how you’ll feel when you’re inside me,” she paused, looking up at him through lowered lashes, “And you definitely appeared to enjoy it, from what we saw through the camera on your laptop.”

His face flushed even more, and Gideon pressed closer, “It’s alright, Detective. You can relax for a while. We’re going to be here all night,” she slid her arms around his neck, “I’m all yours. And this time I’m not on a computer screen.”

Rip swallowed, moving closer to her. Gideon smiled and pushed herself up on her tiptoes pressing her lips to his. There was a brief hesitation before he pulled her close.

The part of Rip’s brain that told him this was a bad idea was being completely overruled by the desire for the woman currently kissing him. He hadn’t stopped thinking about the ‘birthday present’ they’d sent him and now he was getting part of the live action version.

He had no idea Gideon had unbuttoned his jeans until she pushed him and he fell back onto the bed because his legs were tangled. Before Rip could think she was straddling him having lost her skirt at some point. Slowly Gideon lowered herself onto him, her head falling back with sigh of pleasure, and Rip groaned enveloped in her warmth. Gideon began to move, leaning over and kissing him again as she undid her blouse throwing it away. Rip’s hands slid onto her waist before moving higher to cup her breasts, massaging them slowly as Gideon rolled her hips.

Gideon suddenly leaned over and pulled him onto her. Gideon’s legs wrapped around him pulling him deeper into her. Rip brushed his lips to hers once more, one hand slowly sliding up her body to cup her breast as he entwined his fingers of his other hand with hers while she wrapped her free arm around his neck. Rip began to move again, slowly at first his thrusts becoming harder and faster.

Rip kissed her swallowing her cries and moans so no one outside the room could hear them, her nails digging into his shoulder. Gideon’s arm and legs tightened around him as she climaxed, holding him as she rode out her orgasm just before Rip followed her with his own.

They lay together breathing heavily, Gideon’s hand gently playing with the hair at the back of his neck. After a moment he rolled off Gideon and found Miranda standing beside the bed smirking.

Before he could do anything, she jabbed him with a syringe and Rip blacked out.

Gideon stretched as she watched Miranda fix Rip so that he was dressed, they didn’t want him to be too embarrassed when he was found after their escape.

“Did you have fun, dear?” Miranda asked.

Smiling Gideon nodded, “He was everything we expected,” she trailed off and looked contrite, “Sorry I didn’t wait for you, but I needed to distract him.”

“And you being naked is always distracting,” Miranda chuckled, leaning over to kiss her, “If there weren’t so many cops outside these doors, I would join you, but we need to get out of here first. Get dressed, I brought some trousers so you can climb easier.”

Gideon slid off the bed and retrieved her clothes, Miranda smiled as she located handcuffs on the table. Returning to the bed she cuffed their unconscious detective to the bedframe.

“Ready?” Miranda asked once Gideon stood at her side.

Amused Gideon nodded watching as Miranda injected Rip again this time to wake him up. They watched as he opened his eyes and grimace when he realised that he was restrained.

“I suppose saying ‘Captain’ won’t help,” Rip stated with a frown.

Miranda chuckled as Gideon leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, surprised that he kissed her back.

“I didn’t want you to think I’m running away because you weren’t amazing. You were incredible,” Gideon told him, “If I could, I would stay for round two, but I don’t like being the ones in handcuffs.”

“Short reprieve only,” Rip replied.

Gideon chuckled and kissed him again before heading to the balcony leaving Miranda alone with Rip.

“Are you going to gloat?” Rip asked her, tugging once on the cuffs.

Miranda shook her head, “Just wanted you to know I’m not jealous or upset that you just had sex with my girlfriend. I enjoyed watching the bit I saw.”

“Considering you’ve spent all your time offering me the chance,” Rip retorted, “I simply took her up on your offer.”

Folding her arms in thought, Miranda asked, “So, do your cop friends know?”

“Know what?” Rip asked, a little confused by the change of topic.

“Who you used to be,” Miranda said.

He stared at her for several seconds before replying, “I have no idea what you mean.”

She smiled, “I didn’t recognise you at first, not even when you basically told Druce who you are but now that I can look into your eyes, I know.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rip replied coolly.

Miranda laughed softly, “I’m guessing you don’t remember me. We only met a few times before that day.”

He stared at her, “I’m not going to stop trying to arrest you.”

Shaking her head that he changed the subject again Miranda smiled, “Then we’ll see you soon. And when it’s our time, Detective I’ll be on top.”

She leaned over and kissed him, smiling when he reciprocated before she headed to the balcony to join Gideon.

“Of all the things I thought I’d find when you activated your alarm,” Quentin Lance noted amused, “Handcuffed to the bed wasn’t one of them. At least they left you dressed.”

Rip frowned at him, “Can you just…”

Lance chuckled and unlocked the cuffs. Rip rubbed his wrists and stretched before getting off the bed.

“I needed them to think they’d got the better of me,” Rip reminded the other man, picking his phone up from the table. He quickly opened it and smiled, “And the tracker we put in Gideon’s shoe is working perfectly.”

“Good,” Lance noted, “Because we’re still betting whether this plan of yours will work.”

“It will,” Rip replied, “We will get them both and everything they’ve stolen.”

Lance nodded, “Okay, let’s get back to the station and you can track them.”

“I’ll catch up,” Rip told the other man, “I’ve a few things to pull together.”

With another nod Lance left Rip alone. Dropping onto the chair, Rip sighed.

He wasn’t sure at which point he’d decided to accept their offer, but he felt a connection to them that he couldn’t explain. A desire that he wanted, and had, surrendered to. Rip hadn’t lied, he was going to continue trying to catch them, but the game had become much more complicated from now on.

Moving to the balcony he found a small note attached to the wall.

_Detective Rip Hunter,_  
We’re waiting for you.  
Sapphire & Steel 

With a smile he pocketed the note, they were not going to be expecting him so soon.

*********************************************

Coast City was one of the few places they’d never stolen anything in because they used it as a retreat. They needed to lie low for a little while, after their Detective had shown them how smart he truly was.

Miranda had been very impressed that he had caught Gideon, it was not easy to trick them, but Rip had managed it. He had done something none of the other cops who had been chasing them had ever managed to do.

Gideon was being a little smug that, despite the fact Miranda got the first kiss, she’d had the first ride of their detective.

“Remember we share,” Miranda reminded after Gideon’s latest boast.

Gideon chuckled softly, “Of course we do.”

Kissing her Miranda laughed, “We’re assuming we’ll have a chance to play with him some more any time soon. We need to stay out of sight for a while and make sure that he has no way to find us.”

“It’s a shame,” Gideon said, “I want to watch you with him and share him with you.”

Miranda laughed, “We’ll have that chance. He’s not going to give up and there are still plenty of pretty things for us to steal after our break.”

“Until then,” Gideon sighed stretching out on the sunbed beside the pool, “I’m happy to work on my tan.”


	8. Chapter 8

Coast City was beautiful and sunny when Rip got out the taxi at the police station, although the black clouds looming on the horizon didn’t bode well for the next few hours. Checking the tracker on his phone Rip was relieved to see that Gideon, well her shoes anyway, were still in the same place.

From what he’d found they were in a house that was in a secluded area just outside the city. Before he could go after them though Rip had to check in with the local police captain, so he could call for back-up if required. Though he knew he wouldn’t have to.

“Detective Hunter,” Captain Wallace greeted him when he knocked on her door, “Come in.”

Rip smiled, shaking her hand before taking the seat she offered him.

“Singh and Lance have nothing but good things to say about you,” Wallace said, leaning against her desk, “And the fact you’ve come closer to catching these thieves than anyone who have been after them, then I am very impressed.”

He shrugged, “They made a few mistakes this time.”

Wallace nodded, “Okay, the property you believe they’re in is quite remote and there is a storm forecast for tonight. The road will flood, and you’ll be stuck there. I don’t like anyone going in there by themselves.”

“I’ll be fine,” Rip replied, “I need time with Gideon there to get into her computer system so I can try and find the stuff they’ve stolen over the years. They won’t do anything to me. We’re playing chess and it’s currently my move.”

“If you’re sure you can do this,” Wallace shrugged, “Then I’ll wait for your call. Good luck Detective.”

Rip stood and gave her a nod, catching the keys she tossed at him.

“And I want that back in the same condition I gave you it.”

Rip left the car about a mile away from the house, he was well aware of how good Gideon was and assumed her security would be tight. But he had studied her for months now and was sure he could get close to the house before they were aware of his presence. Walking slowly through the grass and trees, Rip found the laser tripwires and detected the cameras. The frequency was the same as the one she’d used in the museum, so Rip was able to avoid all the traps she had set up.

Reaching the house, Rip smiled to himself because he could see the two women lying by the pool completely unaware that he was there. He spent a few moments admiring them, because they were both just so beautiful, before finding a door. Rip slipped inside the house and grabbed a soda out the fridge, dropping onto a seat on the couch in the living room.

Taking a drink, he set off the alarm and waited.

It was barely a minute after that they appeared, rushing to check on what had tripped their alarm. The two women stalled when they saw him sitting there. Gideon was wearing a blue bikini with a shimmering blue wrap around her waist, while Miranda was in a red bathing costume with a pair of black shorts.

“Well, Detective,” Miranda laughed as she folded her arms, “I am very impressed. Bypassing Gideon’s security measures is not an easy thing.”

Rip smirked slightly, taking another drink before he stood, “You’re both under arrest.”

Miranda chuckled, “I see no gun or cuffs. How exactly do you expect to take us both in? Especially since you don’t have a vehicle.”

“Well, that’s a nice car in the drive,” Rip noted, “And from what I’ve observed of you both, I’m sure you’ve got some kind of restraints around here we can use.”

“I will leave you two alone,” Gideon said, “The storm isn’t due for another hour, so I am going back to the pool,” moving to Rip she kissed him quickly before kissing Miranda, “Have fun.”

Rip smiled watching Gideon saunter out the room before turning back to Miranda.

“Do you think I’m so impressed, that I’ll strip for you here and now?” Miranda asked.

He chuckled softly, “As I said, I’m here to arrest you.”

“You put a tracker on my shoe?” Gideon’s annoyed voice came from the other room.

Miranda shook her head, “Alright, I am even more impressed,” at his shrug she frowned, “Gideon is not easy to trick. And I’m not like her,” Miranda said self-conscious suddenly, “I don’t sparkle.”

“No, you don’t,” he agreed, stepping closer

Her lips parted in surprise at his words, “What?”

“The picture you sent me after the museum,” Rip stepped towards her, “All I think when I look at it is that you are like a marble sculpture.”

“Cold?” Miranda suggested.

“Flawless,” he breathed, “Perfect in every way. You don’t sparkle, Miranda because you’re a work of art.”

She stared at him, a blush covering her cheeks before taking a step forward, Rip followed her example and moved one step to her. They continued to take a step closer until they were standing face to face. Miranda rested her hand on his chest and pushed up on her toes touching her lips to his before wrapping her arms around him deepening the kiss. Pulling back Miranda turned away and started walking up the stairs, she paused and turned back to him.

“Are you coming?”

Miranda wasn’t sure why she was so nervous about this. She’d taken men to bed before, but there had always been something different about Rip. Something she was drawn to. Reaching the main bedroom, Miranda stood and crossed her arms waiting until he walked in, closing the door behind him.

“Take your clothes off,” Miranda ordered.

Rip looked at her a little stunned at the blunt command, “Excuse me?”

“I’m not trying to distract you,” Miranda stated, “If you want this, you show me.”

“You always have to be in control,” Rip noted, “Don’t you?”

Miranda shrugged, “Are you going to undress?”

He pulled his t-shirt off, before undoing his jeans and sliding them off. Rip waited as Miranda simply stared at him before she finally took a few steps forward. She gently stroked his chest before placing a kiss at his heart. Rip sighed softly, sliding his hands up to gently stroke her bare back. Miranda moved closer and touched her lips to his, undoing her shorts and pushing them off as Rip wrapped an arm around her waist. He continued to kiss her, his fingers sliding under the straps of the bathing costume she wore and easing it off.

Miranda moaned as Rip’s hands slowly slid along her body, exploring as she did the same. Pulling away Miranda took his hand and moved him to the bed, climbing on she motioned him to join her. 

“I’m on top,” Miranda said, pushing him back so he lay against the pillows, “Remember?”

Rip chuckled, “You can let go of control once you know.”

“Maybe next time,” Miranda shrugged as she straddled Rip and slowly slid onto him with a moan, before she added, “If you perform adequately.”

“Gideon was impressed,” Rip noted, gripping her hips as she settled onto him.

Leaning forward, Miranda smiled at him, “That bodes well for you, my Gideon has high standards.”

Taking a hold of his hands, she moved them above his head and tied them to the headboard with a white scarf.

“Really?” Rip asked, “Restraints again?”

Sliding her lips across his neck she murmured, “It’s only a scarf, I’m sure if you’re motivated then you’ll be able to get free.”

Rip pushed his hips up making her gasp and he grinned, “I think I’m fine for now.”

Miranda kissed him and began to move, her movements becoming faster as Rip let her control him. Throwing her head back, she let out a cry of pleasure. Slowly relaxing, Miranda reached out and untied Rip’s hands, letting him free again.

Rip stroked Miranda’s cheek whispering, “Let me have control this time.”

Nervously, Miranda nodded.

“Trust me,” Rip breathed as he slowly eased out from beneath her, “On your stomach, show me my beautiful work of art.”

Miranda followed his instructions, Rip pushing her hair over her shoulder, so it splayed over the white pillow. She let out a small gasp when Rip pressed his lips to her neck just below the hairline before he slowly kissed down along her spine.

“You are so beautiful,” Rip slid up to whisper in her ear, he moved his body against hers, so Miranda’s back pressed against his chest. Gently he lifted her leg allowing him to slide inside her.

“Let me have control,” he murmured as she let out a moan, “Just relax.”

Rip wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close his movements slow and measured. Miranda moaned with each movement, her breathing deepening which soon became sharp gasps when Rip began to move faster bringing her to her climax.

This time they came together.

*********************************************

“So,” Miranda said as they lay side by side, “You never answered my question.”

“Which one?”

“About who you really are,” she leaned on her elbow smirking at him.

Rip grimaced, “You mean who I was.”

A triumphant smile touched her lips before she said, “Tell me. What actually happened?”

Sighing softly, Rip turned to look at her, “One of Druce’s bodyguards made a mistake, the next thing we knew the police were surrounding the building. Druce grabbed my shoulder to guide me and make sure I kept up with him.”

“You headed up to the roof.” Miranda said.

Rip nodded, “He told me not to worry that he had a plan.”

Seeing how telling this was affecting him, Miranda slid closer wrapping her arms around him.

“Two seconds later I was flying through the air,” Rip whispered, “There was an awning, which slowed me and saved my life. It meant I rolled so, when I did hit the ground, I didn’t smash my head open and have my brains splattered across the pavement.”

He paused for a moment before continuing, “The first person by my side was a cop called Jonah Hex. I don’t remember much, but I always remember his voice saying I would be okay. And that he’d stay with me.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Miranda told him.

Rip smiled as he entwined his fingers with hers before he continued, “My right arm and leg were badly broken since that was the side I landed on. I had to do everything with my left hand while I healed, it does mean I’m ambidextrous these days.”

“Something interesting to test,” Miranda mused with a smile before she asked, “What happened?”

“Jonah kept his word,” Rip smiled, “He stayed with me and came every day to visit me in the hospital. Then one day he brought a woman called Mary Xavier. They explained that I had been reported as dead to protect me from Druce, but I had to change my name. They used an identity from a kid who died at birth, so I got landed with the name Ripley Hunter.”

Miranda chuckled.

“They managed to slip Michael in as my middle name,” he continued.

“Well I now know where Rip came from,” Miranda mused.

He shrugged, “Jonah called me it first and I liked it.”

“What about the woman, Mary?” Miranda asked thoughtfully.

“She came back every day bringing me books and games putting up with the whiny, argumentative, angry brat I was,” Rip smiled slightly, “And when I was released from the hospital, she took me in. I call her mother now.”

Miranda kissed him, “I always wondered what happened to you. Druce wouldn’t tell us. I can’t believe you’re Michael Carter.”

“Not anymore,” Rip told her, “I haven’t been in a long time. Part of my decision to join the police was because of what Druce did to me and the other was Jonah became my hero.”

“And this?” Miranda asked, amusement tinging her voice, “What made you throw that away?”

“Who says I’ve thrown anything away?” Rip asked, “There is a storm raging outside, and I’m stuck here. This is neutral ground until we can leave. Then I arrest you both.”

Miranda laughed, “Or you can try.”

Rip shrugged and kissed her again.

“Gideon,” Miranda called suddenly, “Are you coming to join us?” at Rip’s confused look, she smiled, “You know she has watched and listened to everything we’ve been doing in here.”

“It doesn’t surprise me,” Rip noted, turning when the door opened.

Gideon walked in and smiled, “Good, you’re both still indecent.”

Miranda laughed and reached out to the other woman. Gideon removed the wrap letting it fall to the ground sliding onto the bed, Miranda moved Gideon between her and Rip.

“I think it’s time we all get to know one another,” Miranda smiled.

Rip smiled as he watched Miranda kiss Gideon, before he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder untying the straps of her bikini top. Gideon’s head dropped back onto his shoulder and she smiled at him.

“I’ve been looking forward to this.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally managed to finish this.  
Different from my original idea but happy that I have managed it.

Waking the next morning Rip opened his eyes to find the two women he’d spent the night with curled around him. Both were still sleeping, beautiful and he wondered if maybe he was still asleep. Being careful not to wake them, Rip slid out of bed. Miranda and Gideon simply rolled over cuddling together in the warm space he’d left.

Pulling on his jeans and t-shirt, he headed downstairs to the kitchen. It was still raining heavily, which meant he could put off deciding what he had to do now, for a while at least.

Looking through the cupboards and fridge he found coffee along with plenty of food. Making himself some coffee, Rip set about cooking breakfast.

“Well,” Miranda’s voice made him turn to see her walking into the kitchen wearing a red silken robe, “I didn’t expect this.”

Rip turned and shrugged, “Hope you don’t mind but I thought we’d all be hungry.”

“No, I like it,” she moved closer to him, “I’ve never had anyone make me breakfast before.”

“Gideon doesn’t cook?” Rip asked, handing her a mug of coffee.

Miranda chuckled, “Gideon’s idea of home cooking is taking it out of the box it was delivered in and putting it on a plate.”

Rip chuckled softly, “I’m beginning to understand you a little better.”

“Good,” she glanced out the window, “It’s still raining.”

He nodded, leaning in to catch her lips with his. Miranda placed her coffee down and wrapped her arms around him. Within seconds Rip had her pressed against the counter, undoing her robe and sliding into her once more as Miranda sighed happily.

“I’m beginning to feel left out,” Gideon teased as she walked into the kitchen finding Miranda retying her robe and Rip rebuttoning his jeans.

“Just a little pre-breakfast exercise to work up an appetite,” Miranda assured her, giving Gideon a kiss.

Gideon laughed, “I thought last night worked up plenty of appetite.”

Rip turned back to the counter and continued making breakfast smiling to himself.

“Before it stops raining,” Miranda said as he placed a plate in front of each of them, “We need to decide what to do now.”

Taking a quick drink of his coffee, Rip asked, “What was your plan for that?”

“Plan?” Miranda laughed, “Rip, our plan was to see if we could persuade you to sleep with us. We weren’t supposed to care about you, weren’t supposed to feel a bond.”

Rip grimaced, “I know.”

Silence filled the room for several minutes while they all ate. A phone buzzing broke the silence and Rip sighed pulling out his phone. 

“Captain Wallace,” Rip greeted the woman on the other end of the call as he put it on speaker phone motioning them to stay silent.

“Is everything alright?” Wallace asked, “I’ve been trying to reach you all night?”

“I’m fine,” Rip replied, “Unfortunately our thieves aren’t here. They found the tracker in the shoe. I’ve spent most of the night trapped in one of the rooms, they somehow blocked the signal and I have finally managed to get myself out.”

Gideon nodded letting him know that was easy enough for her to set up.

Wallace sighed, “The road is still flooded so it might be a while before we can get anyone up to you. At least three hours.”

“Not a problem,” Rip told her, “I’ve still got to go through the house since I was trapped for most of the night.”

“I’ll give you a call when I have someone on their way to you,” Wallace said before hanging up.

Rip hung up his phone and took a deep breath, “Okay, I don’t want this to end but I’m a cop and I can’t not be.”

Miranda nodded, “We wouldn’t want you not to be.”

“Then you can’t steal anything in my jurisdiction anymore,” Rip told them, “If we want this to continue then I can’t also be chasing you.”

Gideon pouted slightly, “That was half the fun.”

Miranda laughed.

“Maybe for you two,” Rip replied, before he leaned over and kissed Gideon quickly making her move closer.

“Not just now,” Miranda intercepted the other woman, “We need to make sure that everything Rip said happened looks as though it did.”

Rolling her eyes Gideon nodded.

“Alright,” Miranda took charge, “I will clean up in here. You two go upstairs and make it look as though you trapped Rip.”

Rip motioned Gideon to take the lead.

“Make sure you finish fixing everything before you decide to have any fun,” Miranda called after them.

Gideon checked her work before turning to the man standing watching her, “And no one will be able to tell that you lied.”

Rip smiled at her, “You truly are brilliant.”

“We all have gifts,” Gideon shrugged.

“That was Druce talking,” Rip said softly.

She started playing with a pendant around her neck and Rip stepped closer trying to see it better.

“It was a present from Miranda,” Gideon explained, showing him the small silver infinity symbol with a tiny sapphire in the centre, “The first thing she stole for me not long after I was recruited.”

“Can I ask?”

Sadness filled Gideon’s eyes, “My parents were killed in a car crash when I was fourteen. I was thrown into foster care where Druce’s recruit found me.”

“When did you meet Miranda?”

A shy sweet smile touched Gideon’s lips, “The second day I was in the base. She came back from a job and was there when I met Druce for the first time. He told her to show me the ropes and I was her responsibility.”

“I remember that,” Rip mused softly.

“Miranda hasn’t stopped looking after me,” Gideon smiled some more, “She got me the necklace as a gift because I was missing my parents. She was always there for me.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “Druce tried to use me as a gift for one of his partners once,” she shuddered at the memory before smiling slightly, “Miranda was there before he could touch me and it was the moment I realised I was in love with her.”

Gently Rip pushed her hair back and stroked her cheek, “You’re both lucky to have found one another.”

Leaning into his hand, Gideon nodded, “And to find you.”

Stroking his thumb across her lips, Rip moved closer and gently kissed her. Gideon wrapped her arms around him pulling him close.

“How about a shower?” she murmured softly, “Miranda isn’t a fan of shower sex, but I enjoy it.”

Rip chuckled, pressing a few kisses to her neck, “A shower sounds good.”

She grinned and took his hand pulling him along with her.

Miranda mused as she finished the dishes, she knew Gideon was having some more fun with their detective and she didn’t begrudge them a little more time together.

She hadn’t expected this, it was meant to be a game, a challenge to corrupt the cop chasing them. To seduce and have some fun with him.

But that was before she realised who he was. Before she learned what kind of person he had become.

Rip was the antithesis of the man they had worked for since they were children, he had lived in that world, under the same influence they had and found a way out. He’d become someone who upheld and believed in the law which Miranda found to be incredible.

She and Gideon loved one another, even when they invited a third person into their bed it never felt like this. Miranda could tell that Rip was falling for them, if he hadn’t already while Gideon had been enamoured with him from the beginning. Miranda had tried not to, but she was falling hard for Rip as well.

What was worse, Miranda knew she had to be the clear-headed one and she didn’t want to be. She wanted more nights like last night, more time lost in the arms of her two lovers.

Miranda sighed, knowing what she had to do.

She just hated it.

Gideon appeared in the kitchen, her long hair damp while she looked decidedly happy with herself.

“Where’s Rip?” Miranda asked.

“Making it look as though he’s searched the house,” Gideon replied with a shrug.

Miranda smiled asking, “Did you enjoy your shower?”

Gideon smirked, “Completely. I could get used to having one like that every morning.”

Sliding her hand into Gideon’s, Miranda sighed, “You know it’s not going to happen.”

“I know,” Gideon squeezed her hand, “He has to go back to his life, but we managed to get into his home when he was chasing us without problems. It will be easier sneaking in when he knows we’re coming.”

Miranda nodded, “I suppose you’re right, but we have to remove the cameras.”

Gideon pouted slightly, “But watching Rip is my favourite show.”

Shaking her head, Miranda noted, “We’ll find you something else.”

Rolling her eyes Gideon sighed, “Fine, I have plenty of footage to rewatch.”

“What do you have to rewatch?” Rip asked as he appeared in the doorway.

Miranda chuckled as Gideon looked away innocence covering her face.

“Okay,” Miranda said with a sigh, “We have a small confession…”

*********************************************

Rip greeted Captain Wallace with a slight nod as he walked into the station with the team who had come to pick him up.

“Well, Detective,” she said, “You may not have caught them, but you have definitely come closer than any of the others who have been chasing them.”

“Thank you,” he said, “That makes being stuck in a room all night almost worth it.”

Wallace chuckled, “Well, according to my team we retrieved a lot of the stolen jewellery, even if we missed our thieves.”

“At least I had some luck,” Rip replied.

She chuckled and patted his shoulder comfortingly, “They also found this that I think is for you.”

Rip took the small notecard she handed him and frowned.

_Pity you missed us,  
Next time you want to borrow our shoes,  
Just ask.  
Sapphire & Steel_

As always it had the silver and blue lip prints and he sighed, “I’ll add it to my collection.”

“Captain Singh and I have spoken this morning. My people will go over everything and pass you our findings,” Wallace told him, before adding, “You also have two days off.”

Rip thanked her and spoke with the detective who was taking the lead on the case for a few moments before he left to go home.

Walking into his home, Rip dropped onto the couch to sit relieved to be back and a little bemused. It felt as if the night before, and that morning, hadn’t happened. It felt like it had all been an incredibly vivid dream.

“Hey, you’re back,” Sara appeared from her room, “How did things go?”

Rip shrugged, “I managed to get closer than any other cop but…”

“But they got away again,” Sara commiserated. She sat beside him and squeezed his arm before asking, “Any more racy pictures.”

Rip gave her an irritated grimace.

She patted his leg, “Okay, I have to go to work. Don’t spend all night brooding. At least go out for a while.”

“Goodnight, Sara.”

With a smile she grabbed her jacket and left him alone again.

Once the door was closed, Rip pulled out his phone and flipped through the photos of Miranda and Gideon that he had. His mind going over the night he’d spent with them. 

Before they left the house the three of them agreed that in one month they would meet up in Star City for a night. If things worked then they would find a way to continue their meet-ups.

A beep from his phone cut into Rip’s thoughts and he frowned confused to see an email had arrived titled, ‘To Our Detective’.

Reading it, Rip felt completely stupid knowing he could never reveal what had happened as his career would be over.

Tossing the phone on the couch Rip headed to have a shower, resolving to forget all about the two women who had manipulated him.

_‘To Our Detective,  
The time we spent together was wonderful, never believe otherwise but we can’t in good conscience continue this. You are an amazing detective, and a kind generous man who we would never want to hurt.  
Know that we will never forget our time with you, but we need to end this now before it becomes too hard to let you go.  
All our love,   
Gideon and Miranda.’_

*********************************************

The alarms in the prison sounded as he slid into the driver’s seat of the car that had been left waiting for him.

He hadn’t stopped thinking about what that cop had said about his boy.

And he had an idea how to get the information he wanted, he just had to find his girls.

Starting the car, Zamen Druce began to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a sequel.


End file.
